


Тяжелый случай

by AlisaReyna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaReyna/pseuds/AlisaReyna
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка на тему летнего лагеря, где Ячи Хитока была доведена до панической атаки ужасающе заботливыми волейболистами, а Акааши Кейджи, как тот самый герой  из недавно прочитанной ею седзе манги, решает спасти девушку. То есть вытащить Хитоку из потока чрезмерного, губительного для ее психики внимания.





	Тяжелый случай

Акааши снова вымотан до предела. И снова причиной тому являются не тренировки, а неуемная энергия Бокуто, что заставляет брюнета тратить последние силы, чтобы удержать капитана от очередного безрассудного поступка. И нужно сказать, когда рядом с Бокуто появляется капитан Некомы, делать это становится все сложнее.

Проще махнуть рукой.

Сегодня Акааши решил поступить именно так. Все-таки последний день волейбольного лагеря. Бокуто-сан заслуживает провести его в свое удовольствие. И Акааши очень надеялся, что его хотя бы сегодня не втянут в очередную авантюру с этими двумя. Лучше бы он остался наблюдать, как Бокуто тащит у людей еду. Проблем было бы сравнительно меньше да и зрелище намного занимательней.

***

— Может быть, ей дать воды? — взволнованно проговорил один.

— Да ее же сейчас наизнанку вывернет! У кого-нибудь есть пакет? — второй стал что-то импульсивно размахивать руками. Между тем самый высокий парень склонился медленно над своей жертвой и пробасил:

— Ты чего так вжалась в стол? Тебе действительно нехорошо? Отвести тебя в медпункт? Поверь, тебе там быстро станет лучше, ты даже успеешь вернуться на барбекью. Эй, ты меня слышишь?

Ячи все слышала, но продолжала стойко хранить молчание и, вцепившись своими ослабевшими от страха руками за небольшой стол, как за последний оплот своей защиты, стояла, периодически подрагивая.

Она еще никогда не попадала в подобного рода ужасные ситуации. Хитоке хотелось провалиться на месте, лишь бы больше не быть в окружении мужского общества незнакомых личностей.

Нет, Ячи и подумать не могла, что в летнем волейбольном лагере ее будет ожидать столько внимания со стороны людей. А что может быть страшнее и ужаснее этого? Только публичный позор. Так всегда считала Ячи. Ну, а сегодня она получила все сразу. Мало того, что она на глазах многих волейболистов подавилась куском горелого мяса, так еще ей и не дали незаметно убежать. И поэтому сейчас, окруженная всеми этими людьми, Хитока не чувствовала ничего, кроме леденящего ужаса.

«Что делать? Почему я сегодня утром вообще встала с кровати?! Меня же сейчас убьют!»

Она чувствовала, что еще немного, и она разревется на глазах у всех. И никогда больше не появится в этом месте. Никогда. Уж лучше умереть.

— Что там у вас происходит? — из-за спины того самого высокого парня послышался размеренный спокойный голос, в котором, к слову, отчетливо можно было различить нотки нескрываемой усталости.

— Да тут девушке плохо стало вроде, мы не знаем, что делать, она молчит… Эй, Акааши, может, ты поговоришь с ней, отведешь ее к медсестре?

Акааши вымученно вздохнул, но все же подошел к блондинке. Парни тем временем расступились, большинство разошлись кто-куда.

— Я с ней поговорю, оставьте нас вдвоем, — стоящие вокруг молча повиновались. Когда все отошли на безопасное, по меркам Ячи, расстояние, она все же решилась посмотреть на своего «спасителя». Лучше бы она этого не делала. Теперь хотелось умереть еще быстрее и болезненнее. «Это же… тот самый связующий из Фуккуродани! Я… он ведь тоже все видел...»

— П-простите, Акааши-сан! И… Спасибо! — пролепетала, заикаясь, первогодка. Она сама не поняла, как успела метнуться в сторону школы. Акааши тоже ничего не понял. Даже не успел никак отреагировать. Менеджер Карасуно ведет себя еще страннее, чем Бокуто. Акааши перевел дух и без всякого интереса посмотрел на остальных участников лагеря: все веселились, общались между собой, Бокуто что-то импульсивно доказывал Хинате, при этом активно жестикулируя.

«Опять он донимает других игроков… Второй год одно и то же, Бокуто-сан».

Но казалось, тот рыжий паренек так завороженно смотрел на капитана Фуккуродани, что Акааши передумал вмешиваться. И тут в голове у связующего невольно возник вопрос: и почему он никогда не может вот так просто поддаться всеобщему настроению и отдохнуть для себя? Ответ пришел сразу — это не для него. Акааши Кейджи точно знал, что он ни за что не будет соревноваться с Бокуто Котаро в поедании свинины, чего так давно хотел его капитан или заниматься чем-то в этом роде. Ни за что. Уж лучше всю жизнь сидеть на скамейке запасных.

Акааши невольно поднял голову вверх. Небо было чистое. И несмотря на палящее летнее солнце, сегодня дышалось по-особенному легко. Выдохнув, брюнет уже собирался пойти к своим сокомандникам, чтобы хотя бы немного убить время и на всякий случай быть рядом с Бокуто-саном, как его взгляд случайно упал на землю.

«Заколка?»

Волейболисту почему-то не пришлось гадать, кому она принадлежит. Кейджи аккуратно поднял находку и с особым вниманием осмотрел ее. На миг его выражение лица стало еще более задумчивым, чем обычно.

«Придется искать эту девушку».

Да, Акааши понимал, что проще было бы просто отдать ее кому-нибудь из волейболистов Карасуно, они бы передали. Их капитан как раз кстати стоял неподалеку. Но Акааши всегда привык все делать сам.

Поиски длились не долго. Акааши нашел ее сидящей под лестницей. От звука его приближающихся шагов Ячи вздрогнула и сжалась. «Лишь бы прошел мимо, кто бы ни был!..»

— Держи. Ты уронила, когда побежала сюда, — волейболист присел рядом с девушкой и протянул ей ее же вещь. Она не торопилась принимать ее обратно. Ячи робко посмотрела на брюнета своими покрасневшими от недавних слез глазами и едва слышно прошептала:

— Спасибо, Акааши-сан. Мне очень стыдно, простите…

— Тебе не за что извиняться и уж тем более стыдиться, — Акааши прикрыл отяжелевшие веки. Девушка кинула на него взгляд, полный недоумения. Изначально он хотел лишь просто отдать заколку и уйти. Но увидев ее сейчас такой… подавленной, едва сдерживающей слезы, ему стало ее жаль. Нет, он вспомнил себя. Да, он сам только к концу средней школы перестал избегать всяческих контактов с окружающими. Но она… она действительно все принимает слишком близко к сердцу. Это не правильно. Девушки всегда переживают из-за ерунды. Но здесь, определенно, тяжелый случай. — Послушай, тебе ничего плохого там не сделали, лишь хотели помочь. Не нужно бояться людей, ты должна…

Громкий всхлип перебил его нравоучительную речь. Акааши, наверное, впервые не знал, что предпринять. Он явно не ожидал, что его слова возымеют столь отрицательный эффект.

— Акааши-сан, я не знаю, что для вас сделать, — все еще всхлипывая, пролепетала Ячи. — Вы… — девушка шумно вобрала воздух в легкие и выдохнула, быстро проговорив:

 — Обо мне еще никто так не беспокоился, Акааши-сан! Если бы сейчас кто-то из членов команды Фуккуродани увидел лицо их связующего, он бы ни за что не поверил, что перед ним был Акааши Кейджи. Замешательства на лице у извечно собранного и непоколебимого парня было через край.

— Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты разобралась в ситуации, — мельком взглянув на девушку, волейболист почувствовал странное тепло, разлившееся по всему телу. Девушка широко и невинно улыбалась. Он не мог не ответить ей тем же. Слегка приподнятые уголки губ сейчас говорили только об одном — да, Акааши Кейджи, оказывается, умеет улыбаться! От той, теперь уже беспричинной, грусти на лице Хитоки не осталось и следа. Она с присущей ей оживленностью произнесла:

— Акааши-сан, наверное, нас уже ждут! Вы и так потратили много времени на меня, — Ячи смущенно опустила взгляд в пол, — а вы ведь обычно проводите все свое свободное время в компании с Бокуто-саном… Простите.

— Это не важно. Сегодня он во мне не нуждается, а вот тебя точно уже ищут, Ячи-сан. Ты сильно напугала тех ребят. Пошли.

— Я… обязательно подойду и извинюсь! Прямо сейчас!

Кейджи качнул головой. Взгляд его невольно упал миниатюрные, _все еще подрагивающие_ руки собеседницы.

— Если ты хочешь, я могу пойти с тобой, — Акааши в ожидании ответа выжидающе поднял глаза на Хитоку, но та уверенно замотала головой.

— Нет-нет, я должна сама, Акааши-сан! Вы и так мне помогли кое в чем очень важном.

— И в чем же?

— Разобраться в себе.


End file.
